1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for guiding a conductor path for slide door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-25850 discloses a device for guiding a conductor path for automotive slide door. This device has two guiding plates mounted on the slide door and a flexible conductor path is arranged in a folded manner between the guiding plates. A fixed end of the conductor path is fixed to the guiding plates and a movable end of the conductor path is connected movably with a guiding portion that extends along a guiding direction of the slide door.
Different types of vehicles often have differently sized slide doors and hence have used differently configured guiding plates. The guiding plates of the above-described guiding device are produced by press-working plates that are stamped into a specified shape. Thus, special guiding plate press molds have been required for each vehicle type and costs have been high.
A movable end of the above-described guiding device is supported on a guidable portion that is engaged slidably with guide rails that extend along a sliding direction of the slide door. Thus, the movable end of the conductor path is not engaged directly with the guide rails and a clearance is defined between the movable end of the conductor path and the guide rails along the guiding direction of the guide rails. The clearance causes a section of the conductor path extending from the movable end to displace towards the guide rails and to take an oblique posture relative to the guide rails when the movable end and the guidable portion move towards a folded section of the conductor path. As a result, a reaction force acts on the guidable member from a side of the movable end in a direction oblique to the guide rails. This oblique reaction force on the guidable member increases sliding resistance at portions of the guidable member that contact the guide rails and may hinder smooth sliding movement of the guidable member.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a simple guiding device that operates efficiently.